What Were They Like?
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Teddy talks to Andromeda about his parents.


**Title:** What Were They Like?  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K  
><strong>Pairing(s)Character(s):** Andromeda Tonks, Teddy Lupin  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> None  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 857  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Teddy talks to Andromeda about his parents.

**Notes:**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Astronomy Class – Write about a maternal relationship to a child. Alternatively, write about a protective member of any type of relationship.

**Last Man Standing: **Hufflepuff – Round 1 – Write about Teddy Lupin. More specifically, write him asking about his mother and father. Must include the lines: "Teddy was not a normal child- in fact, he was as unusual as you could get, and according to Andromeda Tonks, that was a very good thing, most of the time."

**Ascend-the-letter Competition: **Round 1 – Hot chocolate during winter

**All Those Characters Challenge: **Character Used – Andromeda Tonks

**Procrastinators United Competition III**

**The Year Long Story Count Competition**

**As Much As You Can Competition**

**Represent the Character II**

* * *

><p>Teddy was not a normal child - in fact, he was as unusual as you could get, and according to Andromeda Tonks, that was a very good thing, most of the time.<p>

Right now, she was wishing he'd keep with the abnormality a bit.

It was wintertime and nine-year old Teddy Lupin was begging for some hot chocolate. Andromeda sighed, already thinking about what the problem was. He only ever wanted hot chocolate when something was on his mind. Last time it was because of a fight he had with James, and he was wondering if he should apologize. She could only guess what the problem was this time.

After they sat down with their hot chocolates – Teddy's had tiny marshmallows in his – it didn't take long before he started talking. Once again, she wished he kept with the abnormality instead of acting like a normal little boy. If he wasn't normal, he wouldn't be asking about the parents that were killed in the final battle.

"Grandma, I want to know about my mum and dad. What were they like?"

Andromeda swallowed nervously. She knew this day would come eventually. She just hoped she would have a little more time before Teddy began asking the hard question. The death of her daughter still haunted Andromeda, even with all of the years that have passed. "What do you want to know about them?"

"Anything you can tell me."

Andromeda nodded, setting her hot chocolate on the table in front of them. "Well, I obviously know your mum a lot better than you dad."

Teddy nodded, completely focused on Andromeda.

"Well, first you should know that you mother hated her first name, Nymphadora. I don't think she ever forgave me for naming her that. She preferred to go by our last name, Tonks."

"Is that what my dad called her?"

Andromeda brushed some of Teddy's hair away from her eyes. "I believe when they first began working together in the Order of the Phoenix, he did call her Tonks. When they became romantically involved, he started calling her Dora."

"My mum was a Hufflepuff, right?"

Andromeda laughed. "Yep, took after your grandfather in that way. She was brave though. She had to be brave of course since she was an Auror. Her loyalty and work ethic outweighed her loyalty, though. If anyone needed her, she'd always lend a helping hand, no matter what." She picked up her hot chocolate, using the hot mug to warm her chilled hands.

Teddy took a sip of his hot chocolate, making a noise of contentment. "So, how did my mum and dad get together?"

Andromeda sighed. "I have to be honest. When your mum first told me about the relationship, I wasn't thrilled. Not only was your dad much older, but he was also a werewolf. I've always prided myself with being pretty open-minded, especially considering the family I come from, but I was so worried about your mum and how hard her life with a werewolf would be. I didn't accept the relationship with open arms."

"Did you like my dad, though?"

Andromeda smiled sadly. "He was a gentleman, a very nice man despite his infliction. He was bookish, could have made a good Ravenclaw even though he ended up in Gryffindor. He was also gentle and caring. I know he loved your Uncle Harry very much. He trusted him more than anyone, too. That's why he named Uncle Harry your godfather. I also knew he fought my daughter when it came to having a relationship. His concerns matched mine, but no one can withstand Nymphadora's stubbornness, so he eventually gave into the feelings between them. Due to the war, their wedding was quick, and you were conceived soon after. Both were proud parents even though the war made everything so much harder and dangerous. I know they wished they could have stayed with you, but there was a lot of people they loved fighting and neither could handle staying away when allies and friends would by dying."

Teddy nodded, sipping his drink. "Do you think they would have been proud of me?"

Andromeda took the hot chocolate from Teddy's hand and laid both of their mugs on the table. She enveloped her grandson in a strong embrace. "That's an easy question. They would be ecstatic with how you turned out. You have your dad's mischievousness and book smarts and your mum's good heart and loyalty. They would have been so proud of you."

"I'm glad. I've always been scared that I might be disappointing them."

"Never," Andromeda said, clear certainty in her voice. "I can tell you more about your mum if you want, but if you want to know more about your dad, I think you should ask your Uncle Harry. He has more knowledge than I do where Remus is concerned."

"I will," Teddy said, head buried in her chest. "I love you, Grandma."

Andromeda kissed Teddy's forehead, breathing in his scent. "I love you too, my sweet, sweet boy. And don't you ever forget it."

By the time they remembered their hot chocolate, the drinks would be cold.


End file.
